Breaking Free
by O4TheLoveofBernie
Summary: Bella is always outdone by her sister Lili, what happens when an arguement goes so far she begs them to put her up for adoption? When they do, can Bella embrace the Cullens or will she be wrapped up in the grief of missing her family? BxE oh, btw OOC a lo


"Kill me now." I muttered as I stared at my report card, an F, in integrated science, I was _so _dead. Being a daughter with a twin sister that is better than you in any way that could _possibly matter _to your parents was a pain.

Lili (sounds like Leelee) is good –great- at sports, I'm fumble footed and really don't like them much, Lili's good at math and science, I'm not. Though, I've been told my writing is pretty good, as if my parents even _cared _about that. Hannah is the sports superstar, and I'm the writer/pianist, it took me months to convince them to even _allow _me to play piano, I loved it then and love it even more now.

I walk home, while Lili gets a ride with one of her popular friends, today I dragged my feet, not wanting to face my parents with my desecrated report card and have it compared to Lili's. Walking in the door, the giggles of my sister and her friends could already be heard, making fun of my jeans-and-hoodie outfit, no doubt. I tossed my report card on the counter next to Lili's, and sighing, trudged up the steps to my room.

Not five minutes later my fathers harsh voice permeated the house, "Isabella Marie! Get down here now please!" I reluctantly put my ipod down and went halfway down the stairs, "All the way please."

"Yeah Dad?"

My mother was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed, rubbing her temples, my dad was leaning against the counter, "What is _that?" _her pointed to the report card like it was a disease.

I sighed, "My report card." I said slowly.

"And why does it look like that?" he was trying to keep calm, but one could see the vein in his neck start to pop out ever so slightly.

"I –um – failed a couple tests –"

He cut me off heatedly, "We let you learn _piano, _even quit softball for Christ's sake! And this is how you repay us? With that monstrosity?"

This was the major difference between Lili and me, when someone would yell at her, she'd yell back, I just get quieter. "I'm sorry dad, I'll try harder next time, I promise – "

"_Sorry _isn't good enough! _Trying _isn't good enough! They don't excuse this! Not a single bit!" my mother watched in silence, her expression neutral.

Then I did something I never thought I'd do, I started yelling back, "Then why don't you just freaking put me up for adoption?! Lord knows you want to! I'm not as perfect as Lili, and I'm sorry you just can't accept that! I'm sorry I'll never be good enough for you!" I was crying now.

Lili ran downstairs, coming to my side instantly, as mean as she was when people were around, she was great when it was just us, "Bells, dad, why don't we just all calm down? Bells, you're perfect in your own way, dad, chill, it's just one grade…"

"No seriously! Put me up for adoption! The only one of you that's ever been kind to me is Hannah, and I know that _you two _would be happier without me!" everyone in the room knew that at that moment I was dead serious.

Lili looked hurt, "But, Bells…twin power forever? Remember that?" she squeezed my hand.

I shook my head, "Li, you know I've had more than my fair share of mistreatment from you too, no, I'm not staying as long as I can help it." She nodded, tears rolling down her face.

Slowly, my dad nodded. "We can have you in a care home by tomorrow, Isabella"

My mother chose now to become uncertain, "But Charlie…I don't know…she's our daughter."

He shook his head, taking my mom's hand, "Honey, it's what's best for all of us, I know how her music gives you headaches, this way, she can write those stupid stories and tinker around on the keys all she wants." He turned back to us and looked at Lili, "Help your sister pack."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she nodded, we trudged up to my room, Lili shut the door behind us, "Bells, please, please don't do this. I'll talk to dad. Maybe he will.." she trailed off.

"No Lil's (sounds like Leel's), this just something I have to do, we'll keep in touch, I promise." Crying, she left my room.

I collapsed on my bed and stayed there all night, scared but still somewhat excited for tomorrow. My mother never called me for dinner, though I smelled it, I guess to her I didn't exist anymore. My mind was racing far too fast to contemplate food anyway.

I was finally breaking free.


End file.
